1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a classifying device and a method of classification.
2. Related Art
Methods of classifying particles by utilizing centrifugal force exerted on fluid which flows through a microchannel formed in the shape of a spiral have been put forth. These methods cause no clogging and ensure high durability in contrast to filter classification.
In addition, there is a proposal of a micro device which has a microchannel for allowing reaction of a reactant fluid containing a catalyst and is characterized in that the microchannel has a curved portion.